


Morning after

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: (PostBreakfast a la Jimmyforaschicca. 1oo words)





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakfast à la Jimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460615) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



The room was dark, the air hot and heavy. David’s body ached in ways that smothered any chances of things not being what they seemed.

His arm was asleep from the weight of a head resting upon his shoulder. Warm breath brushed his ear. An arm was slung over his waist, fingers curled loosely against his stomach. Toes dug into his calves.

He waited for the signs of panic, for thoughts of regret to twist his gut. Nothing happened.

He slipped his fingers in between James’, braiding them together, and gently pulled him closer, careful not to wake him up.


End file.
